


Miedo a perderte

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Los halagos de Sanji no le llegaban, o eso creía ella; pero un buen día tuvo que cruzarse Pudding en su camino y tirar al tacho toda esa seguridad de la que se jactaba.





	Miedo a perderte

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: Desde ya que no soy Oda. One Piece le pertenece por entero a él.
> 
> **Extensión: **2100 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> **Prompt: **18\. Miedo.
> 
> **Notas**: **Marisa** me había pedido en mi página de Facebook esta pareja, y como es una de mis OTP (ja, todo lo que incluya a Sanji es mi OTP me di cuenta), me pareció una muy buena propuesta.

No tenía ganas de llenar la bitácora esa noche, se rehusaba a la idea; poner que habían perdido a un nakama la enfurecía tanto como le lastimaba. Además, no tenía ningún sentido, nada lo tenía. ¿Qué Sanji iba a casarse? Pensar en eso le hacía reír, ¿cómo ese idiota iba a casarse? Si era suyo.

A decir verdad, Nami nunca esperó nada de él. Aunque el cocinero gritara a viva voz su amor por ella, Nami nunca le creyó. En el momento que él decidió irse para presentarse a la boda, se dijo por dentro que había hecho bien. Que era hora de dejar de justificarlo: Sanji era de todas y de ninguna a la vez.

¿Qué le hizo pensar que en verdad era suyo?

La vida le había enseñado bastante al respecto, sabía que esa clase de hombres prometían amor eterno sin un verdadero compromiso. No era una niña, no era fácil embaucarla. ¿Pero entonces por qué se sentía así? Como traicionada.

Su pasado le había enseñado mucho al respecto, no era tan inocente para creerse esas promesas de amor eterno; por eso nunca esperó nada de Sanji, aunque, por supuesto, eso no significaba que dejaba de quererlo.

Con el tiempo a su lado aprendió a estimarlo, mucho. Era imposible no querer a Sanji, incluso siendo el baboso idiota que era, era uno adorable. Era ella la que no se atrevía a conocerlo más a fondo. Lo lamentaba mucho, pero si Sanji no fuera Sanji quizás le hubiera dado una oportunidad. O no, porque precisamente lo quería por quien era.

Podía deshilachar sus palabras bonitas y ver que tras estas había un verdadero interés, el problema radicaba en que él no mostraba un límite al respecto. Y ella lo lamentaba mucho, pero no podía amar a un hombre que amaba a todas las mujeres.

Le costó asimilar la novedad de que Sanji iría a casarse, pero comprendía que tras esa boda había un mensaje codificado. El tiempo acabó por darle la razón, porque Sanji era amable y esa misma amabilidad lo había orillado a cometer esa insensatez.

Decir que Nami sintió alegría, es poco, porque en verdad se daba cuenta de que volvía a estar esperanzada. Todavía no había perdido a ese nakama especial, aún era tiempo para recuperarlo y así cosechar nuevas anécdotas junto a él.

Cuando alguien acaba agradándote a la fuerza, medio que a la larga o a la corta terminas encontrándole el lado bueno hasta a esas cuestiones que, por ahí, en otras circunstancias, no le hubieras dado oportunidad.

El punto es que… Sanji le gustaba.

Esa partida le sirvió para darse cuenta de eso. Y le molestaba muchísimo que le gustara, porque era un idiota, porque era incapaz de comprometerse con una mujer sin dejar de amar al resto.

¿Lo era? ¿Entonces si era incapaz de comprometerse seriamente con una mujer por qué iba a casarse?

A Nami no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de estar pendiente de Sanji de esa manera, pero que anhelaba su regreso era tan real que la apabullaba. No tenía ganas de atravesar por todo ese proceso, más sabiendo que quizás las intenciones de Sanji no eran para nada buenas.

No, aún no se fiaba de él, pero por suerte eso lograba desapegarla un poco… pero solo un poco; porque reparaba en que le daba cierta importancia por el simple y estúpido hecho de que quería que ese idiota adorable, _su_ idiota adorable, no se casara y volviera a la tripulación a toda costa.

**(…)   
**

Quiso disimular, hacer de cuenta que el regreso no le afectaba más que al resto, pero fue verlo en la cubierta del Sunny con un Luffy moribundo bajo el brazo y lanzarse a llorar. No fue nada extraño que Sanji correspondiera ese gesto con un efusivo ataque de amor. La navegante lo rechazó, pero amando de todas formas que volviera a ella, siendo el idiota adorable de siempre.

Dicen que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. En su caso estuvo a punto de perderlo, pero el presente parecía querer darle una nueva oportunidad.

No era coherente, en ella, reparar en el detalle de que Sanji seguía vestido con su traje de bodas. ¿Era incoherente que quisiera arrancárselo de pura bronca?

Suponía que esas emociones se debían a que había estado al borde de ser un hombre casado, y la mera idea la hacía explotar por dentro. Porque Pudding no lo conocía como ella sí, porque Pudding no lo valoraba como ella sí.

O tal vez se equivocaba sobre la muchacha.

Tal vez Pudding pudo haber sido la mujer ideal para Sanji.

Lo peor de todo ese asunto es que Nami no le daba cabida a ningún hombre. Aunque con su belleza tuviera la oportunidad, era como si algo dentro de ella estuviera esperándolo. Aguardando silenciosamente a que Sanji madurara un poco.

Es estúpido, ¿no? Como las personas tienden a mentirse a sí mismas solo por temores, algunos tontos y otros no tanto. Sería el tiempo el que le diría si ella estaba en lo correcto o no. Sería el tiempo el que le demostraría la verdad.

Pero ahí estaba el señor tiempo, ante sus ojos, burlándose de ella.

Nami era la clase de persona que pensaba que era una autentica porquería sentir tanto antes del mero acto sexual. Había olvidado esa montaña rusa de emociones. A veces se sentía una diosa cuando Sanji la halagaba, para al minuto siguiente sentirse Quasimodo cuando su atención estaba puesta en otra mujer.

Para Nami era una auténtica porquería sentir tanto, porque de cierta manera la condicionaba. Tal vez esperaba demasiado de él, mucho más de lo que Sanji podía darle. Y no era su culpa, no era culpa de Sanji que ella guardara dentro de sí tantos anhelos y temores.

Sin embargo, la navegante no había pedido nada de eso, había estado bien hasta entonces. Los halagos de Sanji no le llegaban, o eso creía ella; pero un buen día tuvo que cruzarse Pudding en su camino y tirar al tacho toda esa seguridad de la que se jactaba.

De golpe, cuando decidió ser pirata, el sol salió y todo dejó de estar oscuro para ella. El ser la navegante, el tener su espacio y su gente, la hacían sentirse valorada y útil.

Y lo tenía a él. Sanji.

Sus amados mapas, en los que se concentraba tanto que nada ni nadie podía despegarla. Su tesoro más preciado. Solo era ella cuando estaba trabajando en ello. Solo era ella y nadie más, aunque en esos momentos de calma tuviera la constante interrupción de Sanji.

¿Quién le llevaría refrescos cuando trabajaba si él dejaba la tripulación? ¿Quién la cobijaría con una manta cuando se quedara dormida sobre los mapas? ¿Quién la cuidaría de la forma en la que el cocinero lo hacía?

Y sí, hasta a una persona como Nami le puede pasar algo así. Aunque hacía mucho renunció a sentir, ahí estuvo, comiéndose la cabeza porque no sabía si su nakama perdido iría a regresar.

Esos días previos a recuperarlo fueron los más turbios para Nami.

**(…)**

Desde que habían salido de los terrenos de Big Mom, Sanji estaba absorto. Suponía que se debía a la muerte de Pedro, en el fondo no dejaba de sentirse culpable; pero había muchas cuestiones en él que lo mantenían en ese estado.

—¿En qué piensas, Sanji-kun? —se animó a preguntarle. Seguía fijo en la baranda como una estatua, mirando el mar y fumando su tercer cigarrillo consecutivo.

—No quiero que te pongas celosa, Nami-san —dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa—, pero pensaba en Pudding.

—Ah, esa bruja —terció ella con hondo resentimiento y miró hacia un costado—. Deberías quitarte ese traje. —Casi fue una orden. Aunque le quedaba hermoso y le hacían querer comérselo a besos, también le venía a recordar la razón de tanto martirio.

—No era tan mala al final —argumentó él tomando una bocanada de aire. Y de repente Nami quiso golpearlo.

—Intentó matarte —argumentó con encono, ¿por qué Sanji tenía que ser amable hasta con sus enemigos? Pero claro, Pudding era mujer. Ya por el simple hecho de ser del género femenino merecía un lugar especial en el corazón del cocinero.

—No le guardo rencor. —Esas palabras hicieron mella en su persona; hacía años que al cocinero no le gustaba alguien así. De hecho, no recordaba que alguna vez le pasara. Miró a la navegante y vio una expresión extraña en su cara, parecía enojada. Nami estaba rara ese día, a esa simple conclusión llegó Sanji.

La navegante pensaba en que todo eso que sentía por él era una porquería, porque en el fondo sabía: Sanji no dejaba de ser el baboso de siempre y aun así ahí estaba ella, queriendo arrancarle el traje, ahorcarlo, besarlo, sentirlo.

Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sin necesitar nada de nadie, sin depender de la presencia de otras personas. La Nami que era antes de unirse a los Mugiwara era otra, era ruin, calculadora y fría. La del presente era un despojo de ser humano.

Y le echaba la culpa a Sanji, a ese estúpido traje de boda que le sentaba tan bien, a la tonta y cruel de Pudding. Se sentía desencajada, porque en el fondo sabía que Sanji no le convenía, porque fidelidad y amor sincero no era lo que él podía ofrecerle.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan necia? A veces Nami no se entendía a sí misma. ¿Por qué, después de tantos rechazos, terminaba cediendo así? Lo tomó del traje y con la violencia que la caracterizaba lo empujó contra su cara.

—Eres un estúpido —le espetó en la cara. Sanji la miró con intensidad y parpadeó, parecía ser que poco a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta.

—Oh, ¿mi Nami-swan está celosa? —Fue un error haber dicho eso, era como pescarla en falta.

Ella lo soltó y dio la vuelta, furibunda y orgullosa, incapaz de reconocerlo en voz alta. No podía poner en palabras todo el embrollo que sentía y que era. Seguía mintiéndose y diciéndose que no necesitaba nada de Sanji, que le importaba poco si este le declaraba su amor a mil mujeres bonitas.

Pero Sanji rompió todos sus esquemas cuando la atrapó entre sus brazos por la espalda, a traición. Nami se quedó allí, petrificada, enfurecida, dolida. No negó ese abrazo, como usualmente lo haría, simplemente se limitó a mirar el piso destrozado del Sunny, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Le molestaba sucumbir así, porque conocía la clase de hombre que era Sanji, no eran de los que podían tomarse una relación en serio. Al menos eso pensaba, no obstante, no había dudado a la hora de casarse con una donnadie como lo era Pudding.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer más que sucumbir a ese abrazo casi fraternal? ¿Sería capaz alguna vez de decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía? ¿Le pediría perdón algún día por todos esos rechazos?

Quería besarlo y lo hizo. Dio la vuelta con cuidado, como si temiera que Sanji pudiera hacer algo improbable como negarse, y acercó sus labios a los de él. Sanji no tardó un segundo en meter la lengua y convertir ese casto beso en uno húmedo, que en otra circunstancia a Nami le hubiera parecido asqueroso y atrevido de su parte.

Se aferró de nuevo al traje blanco, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Su idiota adorable. Lo quería todo de Sanji, pero aún no estaba preparada para tanto. Era difícil para Nami dejar de ser Nami, pero de eso se trata el amor, ¿no? Uno se construye en el proceso de amar a otra persona.

Pudo sentir la ligera erección del cocinero contra la cadera y el pensamiento acabó por hacerlo verbal, fue más fuerte que ella.

—No dejas de ser un maldito pajero. —Pero lo quería así, así lo había conocido y así había aprendido a amarlo. Sanji rio bajito, con algo de perfidia. Se conformaba con besarla; en realidad no necesitaba más de ella, pero tampoco iba a negar que la deseaba.

—Lo siento, Nami-san, no puedo controlar mi naturaleza. —De por sí era un milagro que no estuviera desangrándose, tal vez se debía a que aún seguía pensando en Pudding, en lo difícil que había sido para ella todo el circo montado. Se preguntaba si estaba bien, si era feliz.

—Qué pendejo —se quejó Nami separándose de él—. Mejor me voy a dormir la siesta.

Y Sanji se quedó allí, siendo otro Sanji. No era el mismo Sanji que trabajaba como cocinero en el Baratie, no era el mismo Sanji que después pasó a ser tripulante de los Mugiwara. Ni tampoco el que había estado a punto de casarse. Ahora era un hombre diferente después de ese beso.

Él no lo vio, porque ella le dio la espalda, pero Nami tomó distancia con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas. Se había rehusado a la idea de perder a un nakama como Sanji. Ahora que lo tenía de vuelta, no pensaba dejarlo ir. Ninguna mujer en el mundo se lo iba a volver a arrebatar.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 27 de septiembre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina


End file.
